


Ship to Wreck

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Crush, F/M, Fem!Hux, Fluff and Crack, Mentions of a wet dream, Mutual Pining, Phasma is a good friend, Unwanted Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Brendalyn Hux has a slight problem. [Fem!Hux]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship to Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to state for the record that I’m not normally on this side of the fandom. I'm very content in my little skysolo corner. However, I fell in love with the idea of a female Hux. I decided to write some of my personal head canons for her in fic format just to get the idea out there. And of course I have to ship her with Kylo. Also, I love the name Brendalyn...sue me.

General Brendalyn Hux had a problem which resisted any clear or viable solution. It was as frustrating as it was foreign. Ever the efficient strategist, she could solve any issue no matter the complexity, but this particular quandary alluded her. 

Kylo Ren. A childish, petulant man, who wore emotional baggage better than any adolescent, occupied her thoughts. The dream she had of him the night before replayed in her mind over and over again. All muscle, power and rage, he ravaged her with the same level of intensity he used in battle (she supposed). Despite her best attempts to convince herself that nocturnal emissions meant nothing, it didn't stop her heart from racing at the prospect of seeing him again. 

No. No. No. The last man she needed an infatuation on was Kylo Ren. With his swinging moods and penchant for destroying inanimate objects at anger’s whim, he was more chaos than human. Hux enjoyed stability, practically worshipped order; there was no rhyme or reason to harbor any romantic feelings for the exact opposite. 

Yet, all the logic she prided herself in did not prevent the buzz of electricity coursing through her at the sight of the man walking towards her, tattered robes trailing behind him in waves of black. Never had Brendalyn been more grateful for the mask he wore over his rather aesthetically pleasing face. 

“General,” He greeted curtly, an automatic response more than anything. Hux returned the gesture with a nod. 

Suddenly, he stopped, and so too did Hux. “Your lipstick?”

Hux was taken aback by the inquiry. It was then she remembered her morning, made bleaker by the discovery that her cat had found a way into her dresser drawers. Her prized lipstick had been a causality of Millicent’s curiosity. Hux attempted to make up for the lack of bloodrose on her lips by applying her eyeliner extra sharply. Disappointingly, it didn't exude the same level of deadly warning. 

Hux clicked her tongue. It took an unusual amount of effort to narrow her green eyes at the tall figure beside her.“Destroyed by my wayward pet, unfortunately. But that’s none of your business.” 

“Just an observation,” Kylo stated simply. “It looks odd. Like seeing a venomous creature without its colorations.” 

Hux was uncertain as to whether the statement was a compliment or an insult. 

-*- 

The officer’s mess was no place for issues pertaining to personal relationships, or lack thereof. Hux had every intention of keeping it that way, until she saw Phasma’s knowing stare from across the small cafeteria. With nowhere better to sit, a disastrous confrontation was unavoidable. 

A small predatory smile graced the captain's lips. “My, my, the general sure seems to be in a good mood,” Phasma teased as soon as Hux approached. “Could it be she has finally found her future one-and-only?” 

Hux set down her tray of food more harshly than she meant to. Her chair made a loud, echoing thud as she plopped into it. Without looking at her friend, Hux replied, “I don’t know how you came to such a conclusion -” 

“Well,” Phasma interrupted. “For one thing, you’re resting face hasn’t been a scowl. In fact, I saw the makings of a smile earlier.” 

The general refused to respond to the goading. Instead, she concentrated on her food. Silence, interspaced with Hux’s quiet chewing, filled the void between them. It was eventually broken by an uncharacteristically excited, “So who is it?” 

“No one,” the general growled with what she hoped was a sense of finality. Those hopes were in vain. 

“Someone embarrassing then -” 

“ - you take a lot of pleasure from cruelty enacted on your own men -” 

Phasma snapped her fingers. “Tarkin?” 

Hux’s features scrunched in disgust. If there was anyone more worthy than Kylo Ren of the title “spoiled brat”, it was Wilhuff Tarkin’s grandson. His rank was nothing more than a gift from his family’s legacy, though he acted as if he owned The First Order. On top of his disagreeable personality, he had neither the looks or charm to attract a fly, let alone Hux. That didn’t stop him from trying, that was for sure. There were more than a handful of times she had to challenge him to a round of hand-to-hand combat training to not-so-subtly reject his advances. 

“Not him then,” Phasma whispered under her breath. There were a few more seconds of blissful quiet before a wicked grin spread across Phasma’s visage. Brendalyn’s stomach dropped. 

“Don’t say it,” Hux warned grimly through clenched teeth. 

Phasma’s bark of laughter added ice to Hux’s veins. “Oh goodness, Kylo? Really?” The blonde chortled quietly, for which Hux was grateful. 

Despite the intense heat over Hux’s cheeks, a glacier formed in her stomach. With her appetite suddenly becoming nonexistence, she dropped her fork unceremoniously onto her plate. Green eyes didn’t dare meet icy blue. 

“Don’t be like that,” Phasma commanded half-heartedly. “It isn’t as if having a crush on him is unusual around here. Everyone has fallen for the brooding mysterious stranger persona at some point.” 

Hux snorted. Long fingers nervously played with the red bun behind her head. “I just had a dream about him, that’s all.” 

“But you can’t stop thinking about it?” 

Hux exhaled harshly through her nostrils. 

“Look, you have a crush on him for the same reason everyone else has: you think you can change him.” 

Hux whipped her head towards the female captain. Her stare turned cold. “I don’t need to be in a relationship with him to keep him disciplined.” 

Unfazed, Phasma replied, “No, but kindness and consideration towards you, and only you, would make you feel special, wouldn’t it?” 

Brendalyn hid her face in her hands. 

-*- 

The next morning, Hux found herself complimenting Kylo Ren after receiving her status reports. “No reported destruction of property yesterday, I’m rather impressed by your newfound level of control.” 

To Brendalyn’s immediate horror, the statement was light, delivered with a warm smile. Though she meant the jab to be patronizing, bordering on chastising, her affectionate tone was genuine. 

_Fool, Fool, Fool!_ Hux internally reprimanded herself. She schooled her features into something neutral, not willing to give away anything more than she already had. Unreading eyes scanned the datapad in front of her just to look away from the mask far too near her face. 

A light touch swept over her shoulder. “Thank you, General Hux,” was delivered to her ear. Hux bit back a whimper as a pleasant shiver ran down her spine. It settled between her trembling legs. 

Oh no. 

-*- 

Utter dismay filled Hux after a tube of lipstick was found in her personal mail locker. The note accompanying the gift read: 

_“A panther should not be without her claws - KR”_

The very moment her heart began to pound against her ribcage, she was resigned to her fate. A crush had formed like a malignant cancer with little hope for a cure.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta-ed, so please let me know if you catch any mistakes. Critques, comments and kudoes make my life.


End file.
